Silent Night
by Elaina96
Summary: It's a silent night in the tower as unvoiced thoughts flowed through minds. Cyborg says it's temporary, but that doesn't stop them from worrying. BBRae oneshot.


Silent night.

It was late and far past midnight as she walked him into her room. They barely made any noise as they sat on the edge of her bed. Unvoiced thoughts ran wild through their minds as they sat in silence. She couldn't help but glance at her twiddling fingers that sat on her lap before finally looking up at him. As soon as he met her eyes she could barely contain herself as she bolted forward and wrapped her arms around him tightly. He greeted it with a comforting embrace of his own as she heaved into his neck.

"You scared me." She told him in a shaky breath, and he could only nod in response.

He wanted to apologize, to say he was sorry, and tell her everything will be okay. But he couldn't…

It was supposed to be a simple mission. Control Freak was out in town throwing a fit over the _Block Busters_ closing. In his angered and highly dramatic state he started taking his anger out on the people around him; the so called citizens that put the chain out of business, and that's when the Titans showed up. Control Freak put up a decent fight but as usual the Titans took him down. As soon as they cuffed him he had accepted his defeat and was going somewhat peacefully, until someone decided to open their big green mouth. No one really knows why Beast Boy felt the need to tell Control Freak why his favorite movie store chain went under, it wasn't that professional. But he did it anyway, because he's Beast Boy, and in Control Freak's already over emotional state, it didn't take long for him to snap. He bolted forward and did an awkward face bash into his remote that one of the policemen was holding. Of course the remote hit its target, but really it could have been a lot worse, considering some of the odd buttons the remote contained. The police quickly took the villain away kicking and screaming as the Titans rushed to their friend. Beast Boy seemed completely fine for the most part, until he went to speak. Upon further examination they figured it must have been the mute button that was hit forcing the changeling speechless. Robin immediately went to the prison and demanded that Control Freak tell him how to fix it, but the villain refused to speak about the matter, and instead wanted a trade… _Block Buster's_ for the changeling's voice. Robin had to decline. Cyborg did a lot of research and examined the remote, just to determine that it should wear off by tomorrow. But the thing is he's not positive. So that left the members of the Titans worried for their friend.

Raven tightened her arms around him until he pulled away from her grip. She looked at him with sad eyes as he gave her a reassuring smile. She tried to smile too, but that was hard for her to do on a good day, so now you could only imagine how she struggled with it. "You just couldn't keep your mouth shut could you?" She said it in a scolding fashion but her sad tone didn't quite capture the reprimand.

She let out a sigh as he lifted his hand and cupped her face, slowly stroking her cheek with his thumb. She slowly closed her eyes as his face grew near and he gave her a light brush on the lips. He kissed her softly as her hand slowly rested on top his. Until they broke apart and each let out a small sigh as they rested their foreheads on one another.

She remembered him saying once that he hated the silence, that it caused him to think too much about things and it makes his mind go wild, so she decided to speak, since he obviously couldn't. But really, he actually didn't mind the quiet, ever since they became an item, because now in silence, he only thinks of her. But she didn't know that.

"Are you okay?" She asked it softly and quickly looked up to meet his expression as he did a small smile and nodded. "I used to dream about the day this would happen, but now… I can't stand the idea of you not being able to speak to me." He gave her another small smile. "I know Victor said it would come back eventually, but I just can't help but think… what if it doesn't?" He wanted to tell her not to think that way, but all he could do is shake his head before grabbing her and pulling her into a hug. She buried her face into his shoulder, trying to keep herself calm. "I know it's only been a few hours, and I've gone way longer without hearing you talk before. But the fact that you are unable to right in front of me makes my heart break." He continued to hold her as she spoke, and with every word she dug her hands into the fabric of his shirt. "I want to hear you. I want to hear your stupid laugh, and all the other ridiculous sounds you make." She pulled away to face him, her lips quivering slightly. "Anything?" She asked, and he opened his mouth to try, but nothing came out. "Oh Gar." She sighed, wrapping her arms around him again.

He wanted to tell her it was going to be okay, to remind her that he should be better by tomorrow. But truthfully he doubted that. Victor said tomorrow, but really, it could take days, weeks, months? Years!? The thought just made him hold her tighter.

He lightly pulled away, enough to give her a light kiss on the cheek. He then did another one slower, near her lips before just kissing her. He cupped her face with his hands and kissed her deeply as her hands slowly rested on top his.

Things slowly increased and she moved her hands to his neck and let them wrap around him as he moved his off her face and onto her shoulders, slowly undoing her cloak and letting it fall down. He then let his hands brush down her arms just to rest at her hips. She let her hands slowly skim through his hair as his fingers grazed up her hips, slowly and teasingly, pulling up the shirt of her uniform.

She leaned back; pulling him on top of her, as she let her back hit the comforter of her bed. Their breathing was heavy now as he rested on top of her, his hands still slowly pulling up her shirt. She let him break from her lips as he trailed small kisses down her cheek and neck as he slowly tugged the shirt up. She began to sit up and he pulled away as she did so and watched as she lifted her shirt over her head. She tossed it off in a corner before grabbing the hem of his shirt and tugging it up. He helped her lift it over his head and watched as she threw it near hers before facing him once more.

She took her hand and slowly skimmed it down his chest, letting it trail below his navel. He smirked at the action and she couldn't help but let out a sigh; was she actually waiting for him to comment, to make one of his stupid jokes.

'Like what you see?' 'Well, well, what have we here?' 'If the Tower is a rockin don't come a-knockin.' She hated them all at the time, but now? Now that's all she wanted…

He saw the look in her eyes and knew what she was thinking, and a part of him felt smug that she actually missed some of his ridiculous lines. He needed to lighten the mood, to do something. He really hadn't expected the something that came so naturally to him, and the thing she seemed to hate would be the thing she yearned for at the moment.

With a quick jump he hopped on top of her and pinned her arms down. She gasped and stared up with wide eyes as he smirked and wiggled his eye brows. Once she realized what he was doing she couldn't help but smile and let him lean down and kiss her.

…

She let the covers hug her curves as she rested in his embrace. "I don't know how you do it, hold a conversation. You make it seem so easy. I never realized how I don't exactly have the ability to hold a long discussion. Not like you." She hated pillow talk, and always hated when he did it, but now that their union was over she found that the silence just wasn't right. "It was different, I know we don't talk much when we…" she trailed off and he couldn't help but smirk, "But the fact that you couldn't talk made things… deeper. And I hate to say it but I kind of liked it." She lifted herself up to lean on her forearms and face him. "It was intense." He smiled and wrinkled his nose in response. "I know, I know, but really, it was different. And don't think that that doesn't mean I don't miss your voice, because I do. I miss it so much. Oh Azar, listen to me," she sighed, putting her face in her hands, "I need you to shut me up." He smirked and leaned forward, giving her a kiss. She smiled at the gesture but then let it fall. "I miss you saying my name." He leaned forward and gave her another sweet kiss…

.

.

.

"Raven…"


End file.
